Rude
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel One-Shot (with some Mericcup towards the end): Jack and Rapunzel want to get married with Mother Gothel's blessing. But she refuses. Will this destroy the happy couple's hopes of their dream wedding?


**"Rude" by MAGIC! is an amazing song. Check it out! I heard it on the radio and thought, "Huh. This sounds like Jackunzel. Like, how Jack wants to marry Rapunzel, but Gothel won't let him." But "he's gonna marry her anyway". So that's how this story came to be. Enjoy!**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Jack straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He hoped he looked okay. Today he was going to meet Rapunzel's mother. He and Rapunzel had been going out for two whole years, until last night, when he'd proposed and they became engaged, yet he'd never met her mother. And he was nervous about it. Rapunzel had insisted they get her mother's blessing. Jack ran a hand through his white hair and checked to make sure there was none of the spinach-and-egg omelet he'd had for breakfast in his teeth. All clear.

He left his apartment and went down the flight of stairs leading to the lobby. There he found Rapunzel waiting for him.

"Hey, Punzie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Jack." She smiled at him nervously. "So, are you ready to meet Mother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." _Which might as well be never_. He took her hand and together they left the building. The couple was heading to Rapunzel's mother's place, which was right in between a cozy little cafe and a huge skyscraper for a line of beauty products where she worked.

They arrived and knocked on the door. A woman with frizzy black hair with little gray streaks in it opened it.

"Oh, Rapunzel, my flower!" she exclaimed, enveloping her into a bear hug. Then she looked up and saw Jack. "Who are you?"

Jack cleared his throat. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm your daughter's fiance, ma'am, and we've come to-"

"What?!" she interrupted. "You are my daughter's _what_?"

Rapunzel laughed nervously. "Oh, Mother, perhaps it'd be best if we all went inside and discussed it over some chocolate chip cookies!" She held up the plate of cookies covered with plastic wrap.

Grudgingly, Rapunzel's mom let them in and sat them down on the couch. She sat in the couch opposite of them. Rapunzel uncovered her cookies and Jack immediately took one.

"So, um, Mrs. . ." Jack faltered.

"You may call me Mother Gothel, young man," she responded crisply. "Now, out with it! Tell me why you're here."

"Well, Mother," Rapunzel began, "Jack and I have been dating for almost two years now, and last night he proposed to me and I happily said yes! We came here today for your blessing."

Gothel's eyes practically shot out of her head. "Rapunzel! You've had a boyfriend for TWO YEARS and never even told me about it? And suddenly you two show up at my doorstep announcing you're _engaged_? Insanity!"

"But, Mother, I-"

"No buts! I should've known about him from the first day you two met! For all we know, he might as well break your heart, just like that last one-what was his name again? Eugene?"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Jack interrupted. "I think that Rapunzel is a beautiful, sweet, kind, giving girl, and I have no intention, at all, whatsoever, to break her heart. It has never even crossed my mind once."

Gothel turned to him, her eyes drilling holes into his head. "You may say this now, Mr. Frost, but wait till you're tasked with the work of creating a family. Then you'll chicken out and leave my dear flower alone with the baby."

Jack shook his head. "No, Ms. Gothel. I would be happy to be with Rapunzel if she ever got pregnant, and I would love her and the baby even more than I love her now, which is hard to imagine."

Gothel snarled, "Get. Out." She shoved him out the back door and locked it, then pulled the shade down. Jack went around to the front of the house and waited. A few minutes later, Rapunzel came out the front door, rubbing her forehead wearily. He took her in his arms.

"She's just so stubborn," she muttered into his shirt.

Jack smiled and lifted her chin with his cupped hand. "I know someone like that." He kissed her gently.

Rapunzel laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"I'll come back tomorrow," he promised.

She shook her head. "No, don't bother. It's useless to try to argue with her."

"I've got to try, Punz. You know that." Rapunzel sighed and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Jack walked up to Mother Gothel's house and knocked on the door. She opened it and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to ask you a question." He took a deep breath. "I love Rapunzel so much, and it would mean the world to her if you gave us your blessing. So, please? Please, can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?" _Say yes, say yes_, he thought.

"No. You will never get my blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, boy, but my answer is no." Then she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

He went to her house again the next day. After knocking on the door, he stepped back as the door opened.

"You again!" Gothel spat.

"I'll ask the question again: Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Please?"

"And I'll say my answer again." She leaned her face close to his. "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die. Tough luck, my friend," she said "friend" darkly, "but my answer's still no."

Then she slammed the door again.

* * *

But Jack was persistent. _Well, _he thought, _three times the charm._ He knocked on Gothel's door.

The door swung open.

"You are like those mosquitoes in the summer, Jack Frost," was her greeting today.

_Good thing it's winter, then_, he thought. What he said aloud was, "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

Gothel rolled her eyes. "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die! Tough luck, buddy, but no still means no!" She slammed her door even harder than before. Jack sighed and went back home.

* * *

"You tried, Jack," Rapunzel consoled him back in his apartment. They were looking through wedding catalogs. "And you did your best. I told you my mother's stubborn."

"Yeah." He gave her a half-smile. "You're right. I should stop worrying about this and start worrying about our wedding."

She kissed his cheek. "That's the spirit! Now, what flowers do you think the bouquets should be made up of? We have an appointment with the florist this afternoon, and the caterer's going to be here first thing tomorrow . . ."

Jack laughed as she continued to ramble on about wedding preparations. He squeezed her tightly as he thought about how lucky he was to be marrying such an amazing girl as Rapunzel. Or, in a couple of months, Mrs. Frost. He grinned largely and pointed to some blue flowers.

"Those look perfect," he announced.

"How about some pink?" Rapunzel tried persuading him.

"Maybe. We'll have to see how it looks, Punzie. All I'm really looking forward to is seeing you in your wedding dress." Rapunzel giggled as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

*****FIVE MONTHS LATER***  
**

Jack was back in his dressing room, pacing back and forth and fidgeting. He looked in the mirror a hundred times to make sure he looked okay. He'd be heading out in five minutes!

"Whoa, Jack!" Hiccup grabbed his shoulders. "It's going to be all right, okay? You've got this in the bag."

Jack nodded. Hiccup was his best friend and the smartest guy he knew. That was why he'd appointed Hiccup as his best man. Hiccup was also engaged to Merida, Rapunzel's best friend. His other friends, Nod, Once-ler, and Kristoff, were off in another dressing room getting ready. They were going to be the bachelors, though Kristoff and Nod were both getting married next year, Kristoff to Rapunzel's cousin Anna, and Nod to Rapunzel's friend MK. Small world, right?

"Okay, dude, it's time!" Hiccup shoved Jack out the door and motioned for the other bachelors to follow. Jack went to stand at the altar and Hiccup, Nod, Kristoff, and Once-ler all lined up beside him.

After what felt like forever, the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride" and Rapunzel practically floated down the aisle, North holding her arm.

Since neither of them had fathers, Jack had asked North, his grandfather, to walk Rapunzel down the aisle at the wedding, and North had accepted with great enthusiasm, especially since he loved Rapunzel like his own daughter.

When Rapunzel reached the altar, she stood in front of Jack. He took a deep breath. She was blindingly beautiful, her golden hair shimmering in the light. Her white dress glowed. They exchanged their vows without second thought, and as soon as the "I do"s were finished, the couple kissed. A great cheer rose from the crowd.

"I love you, Jack," Rapunzel whispered.

"Love you too, Punzie." Jack winked at her and she blushed, giggling. The bride and groom ran down the aisle and everyone else surged after them into the sunlight.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Rapunzel shouted, waving it in the air. All of the girls shrieked and jostled one another to get a better look. She spread her arms wide and threw the bouquet into the air.

And . . .

It landed . . .

In the hands of . . .

Merida DunBroch, Hiccup's fiance and Rapunzel's best friend!

"Ah did it!" she yelled. "Ah did it!" She spun around, trying to find Hiccup. "Look, Hiccup! Ah did it!" Hiccup grabbed her from behind, spun her around and kissed her, full on the lips. A collective sigh rose up from the crowd.

"Woo hoo! Way to go, Haddock!" Jack shouted. Hiccup turned a little pink, but was grinning madly. Merida just stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" the crowd chanted as they were seated at long tables covered with white tablecloths. Sure enough, the chef brought the wedding cake out. It was 3-tiered and had Jack and Rapunzel on top! Rapunzel cut the first slice, which Jack helped her with, then fed her with a silver fork.

"Mmm." Rapunzel closed her eyes and sighed, the creamy deliciousness of the cake in her mouth. But it was nothing compared to the kiss Jack planted on her lips right after. Everyone else got a slice of cake, and ate a ton from the buffet, the sun was beginning to set, almost all of the guests had left, leaving well-wishes and a mountain of gifts behind them. Only Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida were left.

Hiccup sighed. "What a day. I'm beat. Want me to drive you home, Mer?" he asked Merida.

She smiled at him. "Sure, Haddock." She playfully punched his arm. "Just no funny business, okay?"

Hiccup grinned back, rubbing his arm. The two left the newlyweds alone.

Rapunzel leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "So . . ."

"So . . . Mrs. Frost." Jack grinned.

Rapunzel grinned, too. "Rapunzel Frost. Not bad."

"It's perfect." He kissed her, long and slow. "Think you can get used to it?"

"Oh, I already have."

"Good, Mrs. Punzie Frost. Because I plan to use it as much as possible."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and smiled. They both leaned in for another kiss as the sun sank lower down the horizon. Best day ever.


End file.
